


Five Stars on Yelp

by moon932



Series: winteriron dump [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, five stars on yelp, talking about getting a pet, who would’ve thought, winter soldier is a cat person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932
Summary: Having a coffee shop’s roof fall on you isn’t fun. Bucky wouldn’t recommend, really, five stars on yelp.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: winteriron dump [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862269
Kudos: 106





	Five Stars on Yelp

He shouldn’t be panting. Really he shouldn’t. He should be saving oxygen, but it’s kinda hard when you have a roof collapsed on top of you. Also when you have your date beneath you with their head buried in your shoulder. 

Great date. Five star yelp review.

“Gotta say,” Tony started, breathing slowly through his nose as he moved his head just enough so he was resting his forehead on Bucky’s neck. “It’s kinda hot that you can hold, how much does a coffee shop roof weigh?”

Bucky panted, arms shaking as his chuckle was strained. “I dunno, aren’t you supposed to be the genius?” Tony huffed, hand resting on Bucky’s hip as he shifted bellow Bucky. 

“I may be the genius but I also know you have a knack for math.” Bucky tried not to tense up to much as he felt hands hover over his butt.

Tony wiggled some more, “You know, we should get a dog.”

“I’m more of a cat person.” Tony hummed, shifting back up gently pushing the rubble above his head away. 

“The Winter Soldier as a cat person.” Tony paused, now lying fully underneath him on the cracked tiled floor. “Wouldn’t have guessed that. You can come down to your forearms or lower now.” 

Bucky shifted, lowering himself down as if it were a push up, burying his head in Tony’s shoulders as he dropped down to his fore arms, his knees aching. “This pose would’ve been so much better in different context.” Bucky joked. Tony laughed at that, hands coming up to rest on his back as he nodded. Looking up at the dark space that they were trapped in.

“We still should get a pet. A cat and a dog. That way they aren’t lonely when we are out in missions.” Bucky moved his head to kiss Tony’s dust covered cheek.

“Are you sure this is the best time to ask that?” Tony hummed, nodding as he continued to ramble on.

“Yes. You wanna know why? Because i’m high on adrenaline and not gonna wimp out since my fear of rejection is non-existent right now. Also, if you say no, I just need to warn you that my anxiety has been acting up and I may cry. Maybe.” 

Bucky stayed silent for a minute. Shifting a little more until he was back on his hands, reaching up with his non-metal hand he rested it on Tony’s arm. “When we get out of here, we can talk about it.”

“Does that mean yes? Because that usually means yes-“ Bucky cut him off with kiss.

“Let’s see if you can keep a fish alive first.”


End file.
